


Mating Curse

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Unhappy with Lucifer’s fascination with Jo, his demons take steps to set things right





	Mating Curse

Jo paced the boundaries of her prison, studying the layers upon layers of sigils and symbols painted on the walls, floor and ceiling. 

Across the room, at the farthest point from her he could be, Lucifer walked counter to the direction of her pacing, moving only to keep that distance between them. 

It didn’t matter. 

Jo could still feel the burning heat of the fallen angel as though he was at her back. That feeling had been growing over the past few hours as Lucifer battled with himself. The heat of his gaze upon her from time to time burned right through her, sending a shiver down her spine. Whether in desire or fear, Jo was still figuring that out. 

For the past year she’d had the Devil walking in her shadow, following her from hunt to hunt, and state to state. He healed her when she was injured, stepped into a fight or a bad hunt when he believed her life was at stake. 

The way he watched her reminded Jo very clearly of how Castiel and Dean stared at each other for the longest time. The pair who were now a couple since Lucifer put the apocalypse on hold because he’d developed a fascination for little old her. 

Some of his demons had been less than impressed with their leader’s action resulting in Jo and Lucifer being trapped here. A locked door was little hindrance to Lucifer except for the layer upon layer of anti-angelic sigils and ritual symbols covering every surface. 

Jo had went to wipe out the sigils only to trigger the old magic built into them. The ones that triggered an angel’s mating frenzy, one that could not be ignored until the angel fulfilled it or his Grace burnt out and killed both of them.

They sought to destroy whatever hold she had on Lucifer by having him take her against her will during his frenzy. They believed he would use her until she was used up and hurt, turning her back on him. 

But they hadn’t anticipated one thing. That Lucifer had been in her bed for the past month. That he’d started making noises about wanting her to become his mate Just like Castiel and Dean. 

Now it was up to Jo to either help Lucifer spend his frenzy or watch him die. A year ago that would have been an easy choice. Now it was different, not only for the strange relationship that had devloped between them but also for how Lucifer refused to force himself on her. He could have done so very easily but stayed as far away from her as he could in the confines of their prison. 

Jo turned to face him, seeing the faint shadows of his wings on the wall. They had become more prominent over the past few hours as Lucifer’s Grace began to consume him. Catching his eyes, Jo shrugged her jacket off before reaching for the hem of her shirt. She could hear his sharp inhale as she pulled it off over her head. 

“I want this.” Jo told him, making sure to keep eye contact as she toed off her boots and socks, her feet curling against the cold floor. 

“If I didn’t, I would just let you burn yourself out. 

“I am a fallen angel with nothing to offer you.” Lucifer replied, wings flaring out as light became to seep from them. “And I would not offer the darkness of Hell to you.” 

Jo snorted. “I only want you, Lucifer.”

She reached behind her back to unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her nipples tightened from both the cold and the heat in Lucifer’s gaze. She unzipped her jeans and shoved them down along with her panties. Lucifer was motionless, eyes hot on her body. Jo cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples as she lifted them up. 

Lucifer moved, so fast he was a blur. It was only when Jo’s back hit the wall with Lucifer pressed up against her that Jo realized he’d moved. Just how fast he was startled her, making her tense. Feeling her stiffen, Lucifer started to pull away but Jo fisted her hand into his shirt and pulled him closer. 

She stood on tiptoe to kiss him hard, feeling him shudder. Then his clothes were gone and he was naked against her, his cock digging into her stomach. Jo moaned, feeling his hands running over her body, He lifted her up. 

Lucifer had barely pushed the tip of himself in her before he was coming. Jo gasped, feeling him spurting inside her. Lucifer groaned, holding her against the wall as he shuddered through his first orgasam. 

Jo could feel him still hard inside her, not softening at all. Then Lucifer moved, tumbling them down into the pile of clothes. The new position had him sliding deeper into her, his way made easier by his come and how wet Jo was growing. Jo wrapped her legs around him, thrusting up. 

Lucifer braced himself and moved, driving deep and hard into her. His wings flared out behind him. Jo lifted her hips to meet his every thrust, urging him on as she felt her own desire grow as he rutted within her.   
He was rough with her, far from the gentle, tentative lover who’d come to her bed, as the curse overwhelmed him. But he didn’t forget about her, as Jo felt a tendril of his grace winding through her, easing the ache between her legs before it became painful. She didn’t mind a little rough sex, especially after how hesitant Lucifer had been with her, despite her telling him she could take more. 

She even came multiple times before the frenzy left him, leaving her thighs streaked with both his come and her own release. 

When the demons came back, with looks of glee on their face at what they hoped to find, Jo and Lucifer were back where they started with Jo against the wall. 

Lucifer was on his knees before her, one of her legs over his shoulder as he ate her out. His hands were gentle on her hips as his mouth licked and sucked at her clit and pussy. 

Jo grinned at the demons, watching as the looks of glee changed to horrified expressions. She ground down onto Lucifer’s face, riding his tongue and fingers as she took full advantage of the fact that he didn’t need to breath. 

She could feel her orgasm building, not bothering to hide how much pleasure Lucifer was giving her as she watched the demons. When she came, she screamed.

The demons looked appalled at seeing their Master on his knees, pleasuring the human they hoped he would destroy. 

Lucifer rose gracefully to his feet, his face and chin coated in her juices. He kissed her softly.

“Close your eyes, Jo.”

He turned, to face his followers, keeping Jo safely behind him. 

Jo closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting it support her as the demons screamed and burned up in the fury of a Fallen Archangel. 

Lucifer’s rage barely touched her, a coldness that did little to dispel the aftermath of her orgasm that still shivered through her in little aftershocks. 

When the screaming had stopped and Lucifer returned to her, Jo opened her eyes. 

She could no longer see his Grace breaking through his skin., nor the shadow of his wings. He looked whole and healed.

Behind him was nothing but ashes from where he’d killed his demons. 

Such a fury should have her pushing him away and using her blood to set a banishing sigil into the wall. 

Jo knew she was on dangerous ground with her taking the devil as her lover. He could grow tired of her and kill her. Or even re-start the apocalypse should he remember that he hated humans and their place in his Father’s favour and how that outweighed anything he felt for her. 

Fully conscious of all that, she let him use his Grace to heal the lingering soreness of sex, leaving them both clean. He helped her get dressed again, hands lingering over her skin. 

When they walked out of there, he walked at her shoulder, one step behind her as he let her take the lead. Seemingly content to remain in her shadow.


End file.
